Thor Odinson (Earth-616)
- appears to be the only time he uses his middle name with this alias.; Sigurd Jarlson; Jake Olsen; Donar the Mighty; Arkin TorsenThor: Man of War #1 | Distinguish1 = Thor | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = None, Formerly Avengers | Relatives = Bor (grandfather), Odin (father), Gaea (mother), Frigga (step-mother), Loki (adoptive-brother), Atum (half brother), Vidar (half brother), Balder (half brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard, near Broxton, Oklahoma, formerly New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 640 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lord of Asgard; Physician (as Blake); formerly EMS Technician (as Jake Olsen) | Education = | Origin = Thor is one of the Asgardians, god to the Germans, Vikings and Scandinavians, who was forced to learn a lesson in humility by living life as a human. | PlaceOfBirth = A cave located somewhere in Norway | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey Into Mystery #83 | HistoryText = Thor is the blood-son of Odin, All father of the Asgardians, and Jord, who was also known as Gaea, the elder goddess of the Earth. Odin sought to father a son whose power would derive from Earth as well as Asgard, and hence he sought to mate with Jord. Odin created a cave in Norway where Jord gave birth to Thor. Months after the infant Thor was weaned, Odin brought him to Asgard to be raised. From that time onward Odin's wife, the goddess Frigga, acted as Thor's mother. Not until recent years did Thor learn that Jord was his mother. Ragnarok Cycle The Ragnarok cycle created numerous versions of Thor's origin story, and the fact that Asgard was a place of myth didn't help matters when trying to keep track of all of the different stories and personalized descriptions of events. One such story came from the severed eye of Odin, which grew to great size, achieved sentience, and told Thor of another Thor who had existed before the current Thor's birth. This previous Thor was also the son of Odin, but had red hair, not blond hair like the current Thor. Thor was said in myth to have killed the Midgard Serpent, and to have been killed himself by the dying monster's venom, at Ragnarok, the destruction of a previous version of Asgard. Odin himself was killed, but a new Odin appeared in the place of several gods who survived Ragnarok, and it was this new Odin who fathered the current version of Thor. Whether a true picture of Thor's origin will ever be told, we will never know. __TOC__ Early Life The young Thor was raised alongside Loki, who had been adopted by Odin after Loki's father, the Frost Giant Laufey, had been killed in battle. From childhood Loki was jealous of Thor, and his hatred of Thor grew over the years to a wish to destroy him. Thus began Loki's enmity for Thor, which persists to this day. For example, when Thor was eight, Odin sent him to Nidavellir, the land of the dwarfs, to bid the dwarfs Brokk and Eitri to create three treasures for Asgard's ruler. Among the three treasures that Brokk and Eitri created was the uru hammer Mjolnir (although Loki sabotaged the creation of the hammer so that its handle was made too short). Odin bestowed various enchantments upon the hammer, including one that made it impossible for anyone to lift it except someone who was truly worthy of wielding it. Odin then declared that he was reserving the use of Mjolnir for Thor, who would receive it on the day that great deeds of selfless valor had proved him worthy of it. (Many of the stories contradict each other. This story of the origin of Mjolnir was contradicted by another story that showed Odin wielding Mjolnir before Thor was born). For years, Thor strove to become physically strong enough to wield the hammer, and was responsible for many heroic deeds. Finally, when Thor was sixteen, Odin sent him, and his friends Balder and Sif, on a quest to teach him what was truly required to wield Mjolnir, a pure heart. Thor became Asgard's greatest warrior. Before Thor was twenty, he had fallen in love with the goddess Sif. This romance waxed and waned over the centuries. Sometime in the 9th Century AD, Thor traveled to Earth to promote his worship among the Vikings. Both the Norsemen and the Germans, who called him Donner ("Thunder"), came to worship Thor and other Asgardians. Thor actively encouraged the adulation of his Viking worshipers for years, and also encouraged them to find glory in battle. But finally, Thor discovered that a part of his Viking worshipers had slaughtered the inhabitants of a Christian monastery. Shocked, realizing that some of his more zealous worshipers were committing atrocities like this one in his name, Thor withdrew from Earthly activities altogether, and the active worship of the gods of Asgard ended. According to the severed eye of Odin, Odin himself later caused Thor to live on Earth in the mortal guises of the Germanic heroes Siegmund and his son, Siegfried. In these two roles, Thor played a major role in Odin's efforts to regain the dangerously powerful Ring of the Nibelung. Siegmund was killed by the warrior Hunding, but Thor was reborn as Siegfried, the son of Siegmund and his lover Sieglinda. Siegfried took possession of the Ring after killing the giant Fafnir, who guarded it in the guise of a dragon (this Fafnir is not to be confused with the former king of Nastrond). Siegfried then fell in love with the Valkyrie Brunnhilde, but was murdered by Hagen, the son of Alberich, the dwarf who had created the Ring and placed a curse upon it. Odin, however, resurrected Siegfried as Thor, who again had his full godly powers, but wiped out Thor's memory of his two mortal identities. (It is unclear how much, if any, of this account by Odin's severed eye is true.) World War II At one point, Adolf Hitler succeeded in contacting Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshiped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. Thor led an active, adventurous life in Asgard, doing battle with Frost Giants and other enemies of the realm. Odin watched Thor become more and more arrogant, and sent him to Midgard several times to learn humility. Over the years, Odin grew increasingly dissatisfied with Thor's headstrong behavior and excessive pride. On one occasion Thor violated a truce between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, thereby nearly starting a war. Finally, while Thor was engaged in a brawl in an Asgardian tavern, Odin summoned him to his presence. Modern Age Odin decided that it was time Thor learned humility. Odin had Thor surrender his hammer to him, and then sent him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake, stripped of his memory (again) of his true identity. As Blake, Thor learned the value of humble perseverance in dealing with his injured leg, and he came to care for the sick and dying, first as a medical student, and later as a successful physician. After leaving medical school, Blake opened a private practice in New York, and quickly gained renown as a great surgeon. After Thor had spent ten years in the role of Blake, Odin planted within Blake's mind the suggestion to take a vacation in Norway. There Blake encountered a party of alien Kronans, also known as the Stone Men from Saturn. Blake fled from the Kronans into a cavern, the very same one that had served as Thor's birthplace millennia ago, where Odin had left Thor's hammer in the enchanted form of a wooden cane. Trapped in the cavern by a great boulder, Blake struck the boulder with the cane in frustrated anger, and was transformed back into his true godly form of Thor. As Thor he escaped the cavern and drove off the Kronans. At first Thor still had no memory of his past life as an Asgardian god, although as months passed, more of his memories returned. Finally, a few years later, Odin revealed to him the false nature of the Blake identity and the reason for it. Thor maintained his Blake identity on Earth and continued his medical practice. Part of his affinity for Earth was his subconscious realization that his maternal heritage was on this world. The other part was simply his love for humanity and his need to experience those things that only mortals could know. Thor came to divide his time between Earth and Asgard, and does so to this day. For years, Thor was in love with Jane Foster, who worked as a nurse for Blake. Odin disapproved of Thor's love for this mortal, but eventually the romance between Thor and Foster came to an end, and Thor renewed his past relationship with Sif. That relationship suffered strains in recent years, and it is unclear what path it may take in the future. Thor was a founding member of the team of superhuman champions known as the Avengers, and continued to serve with the team from time to time through the present. Recently Thor gave up his identity as Don Blake. In fact, Odin transferred the enchantment enabling Thor to change into mortal form and back from Thor's hammer to that of his ally and alien counterpart, Beta Ray Bill. With the aid of Nick Fury, Public Director of SHIELD, Thor adopted a new "secret identity," that of construction worker, Sigurd Jarlson. In this identity, Thor did not actually become mortal in his Jarlson identity; he simply dressed as a normal contemporary Earthman and wore glasses. Later, Thor had grown a beard to conceal the terrible scars left on his face due to wounds inflicted by the Asgardian death goddess Hela. Hela healed the scars on his face and Thor shaved himself smooth again. After Odin disappeared during his battle with Surtur, the people of Asgard wished to make Thor, Odin's designated heir, their new ruler. Unwilling to give up his guardianship of Earth or his life of adventure, at least not yet, Thor declined the offer and instead nominated his friend Balder the Brave to be Asgard's ruler. Balder ruled until Odin returned and reclaimed the throne. For a time, Thor was merged with the human Eric Masterson, an architect who first met Thor as Jarlson. The two men would exchange bodies using Mjolnir, as Thor had done before as Blake. After Loki attempted to kill Susan Austin, the woman who cared for Eric's son, Thor became furious and slew Loki. As punishment, he was exiled from Earth, and Eric Masterson was given the thunder god's power to continue in the role of Thor. Eventually, after Loki reappeared, Eric was able to find Thor, who had been hidden within Eric's own subconsciousness, and rescued him from exile. Eric had proven himself to be a hero in his own right, and Odin rewarded him with the enchanted mace Thunderstrike. Taking Thunderstrike as his alias, Eric continued to serve as a hero on Earth until he died heroically after battling the Egyptian death god Seth. Thor grieved for Eric, who had been the closest friend he had made among humanity. Odin and Thor eventually learned that the constant shift of identity and sharing of power Odin had encouraged had driven Thor insane, marked by the appearance of a Valkyrie who was a manifestation of Thor's insanity. With the assistance of Adam Warlock and Doctor Strange, Thor regained his sanity, and Odin came to realize the error he had made. Once again attempting to thwart Ragnarok, Odin attempted to trick the world-ash tree Yggdrasil into believing that Ragnarok had already happened. To do so, the Asgardians were to be transformed into mortals so that they would not be recognized as gods. Odin intended that Thor would restore the Asgardians to normal, but Seth accidentally prematurely activated the plan. Compounding the situation, Thor disappeared battling Onslaught and wound up on the new Counter-Earth created by Franklin Richards. By the time Thor returned to Earth, the Asgardians had managed to regain their identities, but were then captured by the Dark Gods. Ultimately, Thor rescued his people from the Dark Gods with the aid of Hercules and the Destroyer. After a paramedic named Jake Olson was slain during a battle between the Avengers and the Destroyer, Marnot, a servant of Odin, gave Thor Olson's form as a new identity. Although Thor could assume Olson's form, he had none of Olson's memories and thus found this identity to be troublesome for him. He also re-encountered Jane Foster while in this identity, and brief sparks were rekindled between them. Odin finally separated Olson from Thor, and Olson was allowed to return to his own life. After Odin fell in battle against Surtur, Asgard was left without a ruler. Thor eventually reluctantly accepted the throne and assumed his father's Odinpower, becoming much more powerful. Thor determined to restore the gods of Asgard to their former place on Earth as beings to be worshiped, merging Earth with Asgard to accomplish this end. Thor's increased activity on Earth resulted in a resurgence of followers for the Asgardians, and a Church of Thor soon emerged. Thor's willingness to fight for the lives of his followers ultimately set him against his fellow Avengers when he attempted to overthrow the government of Slokovia. Earth's citizens became increasingly wary of Thor, and the Consortium of Nations finally launched an assault upon Asgard that reduced it to rubble. From that point on, Thor devoted himself to Earth's conquest to bring order to humanity; he ruled Earth for nearly two hundred years. In that time, he married the Enchantress and she bore him a son, Magni. Thor finally came to realize that he had done wrong, and used a device created by Zarrko to travel back in time and prevent Asgard's destruction. He re-emerged as his younger self with Jake Olson, to ensure that Olson's humanity would prevent his future from occurring in that timeline. Returning Asgard to its own realm, Thor was faced with yet another Ragnarok threat when Loki teamed with Surtur using weapons created from the same forge from which Mjolnir was made. Determining that the gods above all gods known as Those Who Sit Above In Shadow had manipulated Asgard into the repeating cycle of Ragnarok, he sought them out and gave his life (and that of the reality of his dimension's) to destroy them. The Odinpower, having manifested itself as a young Asgardian, congratulated Thor on his final victory, the plan his father had always had for him, leaving Thor to rest the slumber of the gods and all that remains of them being memories on Midgard. Thor's Return Mjolnir returned to Earth, landing in a deserted field and inadvertently freeing Doctor Doom from his extra-dimensional prison along the way. The hammer was claimed by a young man named D. Blake. A clone of Thor, codenamed "Project Lightning" was also released during a battle between pro and anti registration heroes. To the shock of both sides, he killed Bill Foster during the fighting. "D. Blake" was revealed to be Donald Blake, returned from oblivion after Odin's death and the breaking of the spell that undid his existence. Traveling back to "the void" he convinced Thor that he had ended the Ragnarok cycle, and that if he returned to earth, he could rebuild Asgard and restore his Asgardian friends and allies. Informing him that he could only return "with great pain", Thor was attacked by a horde of creatures. Disappearing, Donald Blake advised Thor that if he was to live again, he had to want to live again. Through the horde, Thor saw Mjolnir and reached for it. Grabbing it, a great bolt of lightning struck, throwing the horde clear of him. And Thor stood again, reborn in a new costume, saying that he wanted to live again. Blake returned to earth, Oklahoma specifically, holding a wooden stick and went to the nearest town, renting a motel room. That night, in the room, he struck the stick against the ground, resulting in a massive lightning bolt. Thor recently used Mjolnir to recreate Asgard's capital on the property of a farmer, which he purchased by allowing the farmer to fill the bed of his pick-up truck with as much gold from the Asgardian treasury as it could hold. Soon afterward, Iron Man met Thor in New Orleans after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s instruments detected his presence and the presence of Asgard. He greeted Thor as a friend but explained that he couldn't just appear and recreate Asgard here on Earth, even though he did now own the land. Thor remained silent for a few moments before angrily telling Stark that he knew of the clone that he used and how violated he felt that he used such an abomination to wage war against other heroes, many of whom Thor considered as close as family. He then viciously attacked Iron Man, landing several blows which damaged his armor. Iron Man asked Thor if he'd "been working out". Coldly, Thor replied that he hadn't but that he simply wasn't holding back anymore. Thor immediately sent a massive bolt of lighting at Iron Man that crippled and de-powered his armor. Seeking a compromise, Stark rationalized that Asgard could be considered a foreign embassy, with diplomatic immunity granted to its inhabitants. Thor deemed this acceptable, and soon after found the first of the lost Asgardians, Heimdall, and restored him to his true form. Donald Blake was then called to Africa to assist Dr. Ernest Lereaux with injuries there. After being attacked by enemies from another tribe, Thor restored the Warriors Three to their true forms. Before he left with his friends, Thor created a chasm in the ground to separate the warring tribes. Thor and his fellow Asgardians were invited to a town meeting, while Thor attempted to free several captured Asgardians, who were still trapped in mortal form, from The Destroyer. He unknowingly freed Loki, who was working with Dr. Doom to allow Thor to free him from his mortal form. Although Thor successfully restored most of the Asgardians, he did not attempt to find his father. During the Odinsleep, Thor had a vision in which he discovered that on a subconscious level he did not so do as he wished to be free of his father, and that Odin fought an eternal cycle of battle with Surtur, dying and being reborn each day, between life and death. With Veranke having failed to initially consider Asgard as a threat to the Secret Invasion of Midgard, believing them "gone" along with the Scarlet Witch (due to Thor destroying the loom of the Norns and ending the cycle of Ragnarok), the Skrulls did not at first concoct extensive plans for the Norse deities. However, upon their return to the central Marvel Universe some time during the Civil War, the Skrulls were instantly made aware of their presence: they prepared to combat and eliminate the Asgardians, using their resources to somehow find and pull Beta Ray Bill out of the limbo he had been trapped within, capturing and tormenting him while studying his mystic hammer Stormbreaker (the equal of Mjolnir), and through "profound genetic perversions" enabled a Super-Skrull to wield it. Balder and Beta Ray Bill, healed by wielding Mjolnir, commanded the gods against the Skrull troops. Thor arrived in time to reclaim his hammer, and collapsed all of Asgard itself onto the Skrull, aided by Bill to at long last destroy it. Secret Invasion: Thor #1-3 The return of Asgard soon became known to the world, even to the other Earth gods; Athena, when asked by the other deities of the gathered Council Elite as to why the Asgardians had not been called forth to attend their Secret Invasion meeting, the Goddess of Wisdom replied that the revived Aesir were too vulnerable to infiltration by the Skrulls to be trusted, as they had just been resurrected from Ragnorak by Thor. Other deities deemed Thor a more suitable leader of the selected God Squad than Hercules, to the latter's great displeasure and distaste. Veranke appeared to number Asgard as a top priority and struck it with an armada of “God-killers” while Otherworld, native realm of the Celtic gods, was assailed by Skrull forces, technologists and most of the available Skrull sorcerers. As the deities of the Norse and the Celtics were assaulted by the Skrulls, it appeared even their empire’s forces were insufficient in strength and number to besiege the worlds of the other dozens of pantheons. Both Avalon and Asgard, however, succeeded in eventually driving away the Skrulls and surviving. Thor flew off to New York to save several civilians with Mjolnir's lightning, met with the new Captain America, summoned the battle that had to be fought and joined with the gathered forces of nearly a hundred other superheroes to repel the attack; Thor was forced to sacrifice Avenger ally the Wasp by reflecting the vast amounts of energy she was being forced to emit when the Skrulls detonated a last-resort biological weapon to destroy her from within before it destroyed the planet. After this, Thor flew into outer space along with every superhero capable of flight to eliminate the remains of the armada and free the captives; Thor told Tony Stark coldly that he was repulsed by his recent actions and that never again would they join together. Thor also warned him he would not be the only one to find the responsibility for the invasion falling on Stark alone.Secret Invasion #8 (Nov. 2008) Loki traveled to the past, and joined her power with Hela's, ensuring Bor, father of Odin and first king of Asgard, perished in battle against the Frost Giants. In the present day Loki revived Bor in New York City, but placed a spell on him to mistake everything around him as an enemy, therefore attacking everything in sight. Further aggrieved by the belief his son's failure to resurrect him could only mean he was killed in battle, when Thor arrived on the scene, Loki's enchantment caused Bor to see Thor as a monster. Sensing a portion of Odin's power inside what he saw as a demon, Bor attacked Thor, attempting to avenge his son. While Thor and Bor fought Loki made Balder aware of Bor's identity and the two rushed to New York to stop Thor from killing him (Thor never met Bor until then and was unaware of his identity). They arrived too late, as Thor was forced to kill Bor for fear of the entire planet being destroyed in the wake of their battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Loki reminded Balder the resurrected Bor was technically a king of Asgard when Thor killed him and the punishment for killing a king is banishment from Asgard. Balder was forced to agree, and made monarch in his place. After Thor's banishment, Loki made arrangements to have all Asgardians, but not Asgard itself, moved to Latveria at the invitation of Doctor Doom.Thor #600-601 With Mjolnir badly damaged from his battle with his revived grandfather, Thor was secluded from all but his own alter ego; Loki contacted Thor and informed him of her having Sif's form and the fact Sif would die after Loki finished transfer back to his male shape. After Thor learned from Jane Foster, Sif's mortal vessel's identity, Blake attempted to switch back to Thor, but as Mjolnir was so badly damaged, their was an incredibly powerful magical backlash which rendered him unconscious for twenty minutes. After seeking Doctor Strange's aid in healing Mjolnir by sacrificing the portion of the Odin Force he possessed and binding his own soul with the hammer, Thor managed to save Sif by freeing her spirit, the two planning to directly confront Doom, Loki and their brethren in an all-out war. | Powers= Thor possesses a number of superhuman attributes common among the Asgardian gods. However, some are considerably more developed than those of the vast majority of his race. Thor is the most powerful being on the planet currently and one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe. Superhuman Strength: As the son of Odin and the Earth spirit, Gaea, Thor's strength is considerably greater than that of the vast majority of his race making him the strongest of all the Asgardians and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe.Warlock and the Infinity Watch #23 He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. Thor is capable of feats such as to physically overpower and lift the Midgard Serpent who was so large that it could coil around the entire planet Earth from head to tail multiple times over and crush it in its grip, meaning the weight Thor lifted was immeasurableThor Vol.1 #272. Thor was even capable of supporting and lifting the weight of the entire planet. He possesses the unimaginable level of strength necessary enough to crush entire moons in his fistsOmega Flight #4, and even shatter entire planets with the force of his blowsOmega Flight#5. Despite the fact that he always restrains and holds back his vast strength against the Hulk and other mortalsIncredible Hulk #440, he has been capable of stalemating an enraged Hulk in strength for entire hours on end without tiring and while restraining himself, he has been capable of knocking out the Hulk in combatHulk Annual 2001, he has defeated both the Thing and an enraged Hulk at once in unarmed combat without using non other power except his tremendous physical stength when neededThor Vol.2 # 73, he is capable of stalemating and knocking down an enraged Banner less Hulk in brawl(The same Hulk who was able to take on the entire Avenger's team alone and was knocking them around.)Hulk Vol.1 #300, easily overpower (and nearly killing) the Uatu-injuring, Grandmaster-killing, Power Cosmic-draining Red Hulk in moments, nearly rendering the Juggernaut unconscious with his blows in under 60 seconds after negating the empowered humans mystical defensesThor Vol.1 #429, stalemating and even overpowering the Silver Surfer Silver Surfer Vol.3 #8. How much strength Thor truly holds back against mortals is made evidently clear, as he was capable knocking out the likes of Namor with a single blow when needed(Despite the fact that he was fully hydrated and it was even raining.)Invaders 33, easily defeat Bi-Beast whose strength is said to equal the Hulk'sThor 315. He has also knocked out in combat powerful beings such as Gladiator, Beta Ray Bill, Silver Surfer, Hyperion, Durok etc. Thor is so powerful and strong that when he went paranoid (It was at first wrongly thought to be the dreaded Asgardian disease known as Warrior Madness that caused Thor to lose his hold on reality and become unstable mentally, but it was then revealed to be an imbalance in Thor's psyche that caused him to lose his mind.The Warlock Chronicles #8 and Warlock and the Infinity Watch #25), he was capable of knocking out both Beta Ray Bill and Silver Surfer in combat with his blowsSilver Surfer Vol.3 #86, and then was capable of defeating in battle both Adam Warlock and Silver Surfer at once.Warlock and The Infinity Watch #23. He has broken through the armor of the powerful entity known Onslaught with his strength. Thor was even capable of slaying Odin's father, Bor (who is deemed to have so much power, the simply unleashing of his energies can shatter the Earth) himself in a blow. He has even broken through the armor of the omnipotent cosmic being, the Celestial Exitar in one blow; the force of it created a shock wave which rocked the planet Pangoria to it's foundations, and was about to destroy it entirely if Thor hadn't acted.Thor Vol.1 #388 Superhuman Stamina: Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. He possesses practically inexhaustible stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for countless months on end at the very least without tiring at all. Thor was able to fight non stop, for more than 9 months straight, from day to night, without any sustenance or rest, against the entire Frost Giants army, without tiring at allTrial of Thor. Thor was even able to fight the Sky father Zeus for entire months on end pushing him self, from day to night without stopping for anything, and he still did not tire. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. Self Sustenance: He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need airHulk #5. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Thor's body are considerably harder and much more resistant to injury than those of humans. Thor possesses tremendous durability and is nigh invulnerable, which is evident as Thor is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, powerful energy attacks and blasts all completely unharmed. He can survive in the heart of the Sun without even so much as discomfortThor Annual #14, has flown through the hearts of SunsI whom the Gods would destroy and he can survive point blank powerful energy explosions capable of destroying entire planets without sustaining any visible physical injuryThor Vol.1 #387. Thor has withstood the weight of a score of entire planetsThor Annual-#9, and the gravity of a Neutron StarThor Vol.1 #282. Thor is so mind numbingly durable he was capable of withstanding a blast that had the power of an exploding Sun, unharmed. Thor was able to survive direct multiple blasts from the unstoppable Destroyer (The weapon created by Odin and the other gods of Earth to battle the all powerful beings known as the Celestials) with no visible physical damage.Thor Vol.3 #5 He has withstood a blast from omnipotent Odin himself Thor Vol.1 #241, attacks from the almighty CelestialsThor-#300, and even withstood attacks from the leader of the Celestials, the One Above All Celestial Thor Vol.1 #288. Superhuman Speed: Thor's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at superhuman speeds far greater than the finest human athlete. He is so fast, he is capable of moving at speeds faster than the human eyes can see, and moved so fast, that he was able to create trenches before his team mates that included super humanly fast beings such as Quicksilver could reactMarvel Team Up-#26. He was stated by Hela herself to move at speeds beyond comprehension and he has moved as fast as the space winds and the lighting he commands. Superhuman Agility: Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Thor's reflexes are similarly greatly enhanced and are much more superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. He possesses "godlike" speed and reflexes as he has stated in the past. He has been able to react fast enough to catch bullets out of mid air, hit beings able to move at speeds faster than light such as the Silver Surfer etc. He has such reflexes, that he is capable of reacting to faster than light attacks. Superhuman Senses: Thor possesses incredible super human senses, as he is able to effortlessly see objects as far out as the edge of the Solar System, and hear cries from as far as the other side of the planet.Thor-#342 Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. He can regenerate missing limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as MjolnirThor#155 or the Odin Force. Superhuman Longevity: Thor, like all other Asgardians, isn't immortal in the same sense of some other god pantheons. Thor ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is countless years old; mortals life spans are comparable to nothing more than a blink of his immortal eyes. He has watched worlds die, and even witnessed Sun's explode throughout his unimaginable long lifeI whom The Gods would destroy. The consumption of the Golden Apples of the goddess Iddun is essential to an Asgardian maintaining their physical vigor but this has not shown to apply to Thor. Thor is immune to the effects of all Earthly diseases and infections. Earth Control: After his resurrection, Thor has accepted his heritage as a child of the Elder Goddess Gaea and has gained the ability to control the Earth completely and has demonstrated this ability by being able to create country-spanning chasms in the Earth itself. Magic Spells: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a practically infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers as a result of drinking from the Well of Mimir for wisdom and clarity of inner vision. Thor was able to cast spells generating a variety of powerful effects while in the Asgardian dimension including flight without the use of Mjolnir, teleportation within a dimension while even Odin could not, to Valhalla, Surtur's realm, and the Fates at the World Tree, destroy a Mjolnir copy and channel its energy into a magical force blast sufficient to destroy two demons simultaneously, unleash a wave of mystical energy of enough strength to best Loki armed with Mjolnir's duplicate, destroy the rebuilt Valhalla and slay numerous Rock Trolls in seconds, raise circular energy shields bordered by runes to block the formidable blows of Mangog, "bottle" Mangog and "empty" the bottle as well, apparently turn "a witch into the wind," see even without physical eyes and remove Loki's head without quenching his life. It is unknown whether he still possesses the power of the Runes and if so to what degree since his rebirth; however, Thor's eyes have both been restored, and there is no visible indication at any instance that the Runes have been retained. Odin Force: The Odin Force enables him to tap into the practically infinite resources of cosmic and mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, enhancing all of his abilities in turn. The sum total of Odin's power as the king of Asgard plus the power of his brothers Vili & Ve as well as his own which made Thor effectively omnipotent. The Odin Force significantly increased Thor's powers as well as giving him greater abilities than his father Odin and the previous Asgardian skyfathers possessed. While only barely tapping into the limitless power of his vast magical power, Thor was capable of easily disintegrating Captain America’s shield with simply a look, easily teleport Asgard to the skies above New York City, was able to recreate the moon after it was destroyed in a battle with him and a powerful entity, will Mangog into nothingness, decapitating a Desak-occupied Destroyer by focusing a portion of his power into one Mjolnir hurl, and easily conquering all of Earth, and defeating all of its inhabitants such as the powerful Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Strange etc. According to the Odin Force (which took the shape of Odin), Thor recreating celestial bodies and his other accomplishments during his time on Earth were nothing but minimal compared to the Odin Power's limitless powerThor Vol.2 #60 and to illustrate it's point, it casually creates a pocket Universe. After acquiring the power of the Runes his powers reached even greater heights, and he reached the point of surpassing his father in power to an even greater extent. With gaining the power of the Runes he gained understanding and enlightenment. He became virtually omniscient as well as quasi-omnipotent, being able to see the past, present, and future completely, being able to see past the veil of time itself, he could see the future of all things, of every man and beast, every leaf on every tree, he could see beyond quantum structure; beyond the cosmic architecture, into the nothingness itself and the end of all thingsThor Vol.2 #84. After his rebirth, Thor possesses only a portion of the seemingly infinite power source that is the Odin Force which he used in the fight where he slayed Odin's father Bor, and now that is imbued in Mjolnir.Thor #602 | Abilities = Great Knowledge of Magic: During Ragnarok, Thor acquired knowledge and use of the Runes which granted him a virtually infinite supply of mystical power and spells in addition to his other powers, considerably honing his long undeveloped vast magical potential. Master Combatant: Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless years of combat experience. He is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. He has been able to fight and gain the advantage with Captain America when powerless to the point he was mortal, he was able to defeat even the likes of Grog the God Crusher, while powerless and mortal with only his vast fighting skillsThor Vol.1 #397. Although, he has possesses vast fighting skills, due to his warrior pride, when engaging opponents such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and other brutes in hand to hand fights, Thor reverts to using the same brawling type fighting as they do, which he is also a master of. He is a master marksman, and master in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, brawling, swordsmanship, hammer throwing, mace wielding, sword fighting and more. He has also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. Master Tactician: For over thousands and thousands of years he has lead Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employed strategies and tactics from every culture, including forgotten ones. Expert Medic: Thor also has extensive medical knowledge due to his years spent on Earth as Doctor Donald Blake, a successful physician and surgeon, and the EMT Jake Olson. | Strength = Class 100+ ; Thor possesses vast physical strength which exact limit is unknown but he is able to lift far in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. The upper limits of his strength are unknown but he has shown enough strength to move and lift objects that are as large as the Earth and shatter entire planets with his blows. Thor is one of the physically strongest beings to ever walk the Earth and one of the most physically powerful beings in the Universe. He is arguably the strongest being on the planet and is likely the most powerful being on the planet. | Weaknesses = Just as Thor mournfully recounts to Volstagg how Mjolnir was once incapable of turning back time, it is still incapable of doing so, as Mjolnir's temporal energies were drained. | Equipment = Megingjord: Megingjord is an enchanted belt that Thor keeps in a small pocket dimension. Though he very seldom uses it, the belt is capable of doubling Thor's physical strength. Thor's Battle Armor: For a time, Thor was cursed by Hela to have brittle bones and to never die, so to help protect his cursed body, he created an enchanted suit of battle armor. | Transportation = While on Asgard Thor employs a chariot using his goats, Toothgrinder and Toothgnasher. | Weapons = The war-hammer Mjolnir: Thor wields Mjolnir, a hammer forged from uru metal. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium or the Olympian metal Adamantine, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire Galaxy. Mjolnir also grants Thor countless mystical attributes and powers such as manipulation of the fundamental forces of the Universe such as the electromagnetic spectrumJourney Into the Mystery 101 and 102, gravityThor #440 etc. A few other examples of the countless abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir are: *'Weather Control:' Although Thor can command the weather just as well without Mjolnir, Thor uses Mjolnir to channel and focus his ability. He uses his powers to control the base elements of a storm, ie. rain, wind, thunder and lightning. While he can do so without Mjolnir, he almost always channels the energy through it, which grants him greater control over the energy. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moments notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond what natural weather can do. Thor can also channel the storm's fury, and magnify it, into extremely powerful energy blasts capable of destroying objects of high durability for example such as Adamantium etc. *'Resurrection:' While channeling his power through Mjolnir, Thor was able to ressurect a man he had wrongly killed.Invaders #33 *'Alpha Particles:' Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to Atomize any weaponry.Journey Into the Mystery #102 *'Cosmic Energy:' Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes.Avengers #5 *'Matter Manipulation:' This ability allows Thor to manipulate matter on a vast scale, allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium.Journey Into Mystery #115 *'Thermo-blast:' Thor has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet.Thor Vol.1 #133 *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation' *'Invisibility and Intangibility:' Thor can turn himself or others using Mjolnir completely intangible and/or invisibleAvengers #300. An off shot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision, Shadowcat etc.Thor Vol.1 #428 *'Barriers:' With Mjolnir Thor is capable of creating powerful barriers, force fields and vortex's that are impenetrable. This vortex's and barriers are so immensely durable that Thor was able to completely contain the explosion generated by a life bomb which is so powerful it would have completely destroyed a fifth of the Marvel Universe, without the vortex even faltering, meaning that Thor literally contained a blast that is capable of annihilating millions upon millions of GalaxiesAvengers Annual #16. *'Energy Absorption:' Thor is able to use Mjolnir to absorb any energy blasts directed towards him as means of attack. Once the energy is absorbed, Thor can redirect it back towards the source and/or use it as a weapon of his own. Thor has been able to reflect the vast and hazardous amounts of energy being emitted by the biological weapon implanted within the Wasp's body by the Skrulls back at her while all of Earth's other super humans were helpless. Thor's ability to absorb energy is so powerful he managed to absorb, contain and redirect the entire energy of the Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy the entire Galaxy The Mighty Thor Vol.1 #407. *'God Blast:' Thor is capable of channeling different amounts of his Godly energies through Mjolnir for a single massive blast known as the God Blast. His Godly energy is so vast and powerful, that even when reinforced with the Belt of Strength which should double Mjolnir's fortification and durability, when Thor channeled his Godly energies into Mjolinr to destroy the Brain Dome of the mighty Celestial Exitar the hammer shattered from the amount of power Thor channeledThor Vol.1 388(This is a testament to the power Thor wields as Mjolnir has been able to contain blats powerful enough to destroy an entire Galaxy without so much as cracking.). The God Blast is so immensely powerful and destructive that it has proven capable of destroying beings as large and as powerful as the Midgard Serpent and even causing such a great degree of damage to a being such as Galactus that he was forced to flee for his life. Thor has used this ability only a few times. *'Anti-Force:' Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with it, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself with a single devastating Anti-Force blast. *'Transmigration of Souls:' Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate and transmigrate soulsThor#363. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. However, he is capable of achieving speeds far faster than light. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Teleportation:' By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Thor can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways which he and others can pass through. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Asgard to Earth and vice-versa. Formerly possessed the ability to travel through time, but the temporal energies of the hammer were drained when Immortus asked Thor to use his hammer to save the planet Phantus and brink it back out of limbo and into the space/time continuumThor Vol.1 #282. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire; Mjolnir will even carve it's way through the very center of entire planets to get back to ThorThor Vol.2 #4. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Thor will transform back into his mortal form should he be separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. The 60 second enchantment no longer applies. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, the Awesome Android, Odin, Tiwaz, Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. | Notes = | Trivia = * Thor once became a Frog as a result of a curse. * In Thor v2 #67, Thor killed Jake Olson and because of that was no longer worthy to lift Mjolnir, but in Thor v2 #79, he realized that he was wrong about earth, and was once again worthy of Mjolnir. | Links = * Asgard * Asgardians * Odin * Loki * Beta Ray Bill * Thunderstrike * Thor Girl * Red Norvell * The Sons and Daughters of Thor * Essential Thor Vol 1 * Thor: The Death of Odin, Vol 2 #40 and #41 * Thor: Disassembled - Vol 2 #84 and #85 * The Might Thor Vol.1 #387 * Incredible Hulk Vol.1 #300 * Hulk Annual 2001 *''Thor (Odinson) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * Marvel Directory }} Category:Deities Category:Avengers members Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Atmokinesis Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Stamina Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Intelligence Class Above Normal Category:Flight Speed Class Warp Speed Category:Stamina Class Godlike Category:Durability Class Metahuman Category:Reflexes Class Superhuman Category:Agility Class Superhuman Category:Speed Class Superhuman